Sunrise Over the Bay State
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Olivia Benson's vacation to Norwood, a suburb of Boston, Massachusetts is interrupted when she is asked to help capture the most notorious gang in town. With the help of a cute boy, and the local and state police, can Olivia crack the case? (Features some of my original characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Law and Order SVU story focusing on Olivia Benson, entitled "Sunrise Over the Bay State" This is my first SVU story, so please leave a review on what you thought of this story. I hope you all enjoy!  
**

 **(Oh, this story also features myself and my original characters as well)**

 **SUNRISE OVER THE BAY STATE**

 _Chapter 1_

Olivia Benson had this feeling.

But it wasn't a negative feeling at all.

In fact, it was a positive feeling, and she felt it coming.

Olivia was going on a week-long vacation to visit her relatives in Massachusetts, and was eager to get going.

But everyone in the Special Victims Unit weren't ready for her to go.

"Why the heck are you taking a vacation at this time of year?" asked Fin with a bit of concern. "Don't you know what the hell could happen when you're gone."

"Relax Fin." said Olivia. "Everything will be just fine. And besides, you'll have Amanda to keep you company while I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone?" 

"One week. And if anything is to happen, you have my cell. I'm out of here."

Olivia raced for the door, but was stopped by Amanda Rollins, one of the detectives on the Special Victims Unit.

"Have fun on your vacation." she said.

"Thanks." said Olivia, and she walked out, feeling relieved that her vacation had officially begun.

Olivia was heading to Norwood, which is located 23 miles from Boston.

She hopped the Acela train from Penn Station, and got off at South Station, the big train station in Boston.

When she arrived at South Station, she looked at the gigantic schedule located above the main entrance that told what time each train left the station.

She needed to take the Franklin Line train to Norwood Central.

Only problem was... the train was leaving in one minute.

Quickly, she raced over to the ticket booth.

"Sorry, next train is in one hour." said the lady at the ticket booth.

Olivia was about to have a panic attack.

Meanwhile, a boy was taking some train schedules from the ticket booth. His name was Nick, and it just so happens, that he was from Norwood.

I should also note though, that Nick is girl-crazy.

Olivia knew she needed to get to Norwood as quickly as possible, so she raced over to find a taxi.

But Nick wanted to get a better glance at Olivia.

"Hi there." he said.

Olivia turned to Nick.

"Hi. Just uh, trying to get to Norwood."

"You're heading to Norwood?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can give you a lift."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

Olivia felt much better now.

"Thing is, I'm waiting on my friend Paul. He's the driver.

"Okay." said Olivia.

Just then, Paul came over.

"Ready Nick?" asked Paul.

"We have to get this girl to Norwood first." explained Nick.

"What girl?" asked Paul.

Olivia gave a friendly wave to Paul.

"She's pretty." gleamed Paul.

"Okay, let's get going." said Nick.

And with that, Olivia, Paul and Nick set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

"What do you drive Paul?" asked Olivia.

"A Prius." replied Paul.

"Good. I'm not riding in any junk-box car."

They got in, but Olivia decided to sit in the back, next to Nick.

"Why don't you sit up front?" suggested Nick. "That way, you can have control of the radio, and have a better window view."

"I'm fine." said Olivia. "Besides, it's more comfortable back here."

"Buckle up guys." said Paul.

Soon, the three were on their way to Norwood.

On their way, Nick was very curious to know more about Olivia.

"So Olivia." said Nick. "Where are you from, and what do you do?"

"I'm from New York City." said Olivia. "I work in the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD."

Nick and Paul were amazed.

"That's really awesome!" said Nick. "What's your rank?"

"Lieutenant."

"You aren't lying, are you?"

"Nope."

Olivia reached into her brief-bag, and showed Nick her ID card.

"Believe me now?"

"Sure do."

"You must have the best job in the world." said Paul.

"It's challenging, but I've love my job."

"It must be fun nabbing the terrorists and the drug dealers in NYC." said Nick.

Olivia laughed.

"I don't actually do that."

"Then what do you do then?"

"I investigate sex crimes." said Olivia.

Nick and Paul stared weirdly at Olivia.

"It's actually pretty important." continued Olivia. "Especially in NYC."

"I see." said Nick.

"Are you're parents concerned?" asked Olivia.

"I don't live with my parents." said Nick.

When Olivia heard this, she was surprised.

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." said Nick. "All I can say, is I live in a house, and I'm able to support myself."

Olivia was still concerned.

"Do you still have contact with your parents?"

"No. Ever since they kicked me out, I haven't talked to them since."

"Oh." said Olivia.

The rest of the ride, was silent.

When they arrived at Norwood Central station, there was bad news for Olivia.

As soon as they arrived, Olivia's sister in law, Tracy, was waiting for them.

"Your relatives cannot make it." she said. "You're better off going home."

Poor Olivia was so upset that she nearly cried, but she managed to hold her emotions.

Nick and Paul went over to console Olivia.

"Cheer up." said Nick.

"How can I cheer up, when my relatives are so lazy, that they cannot come to see me!"

Olivia burst into tears.

"Why don't you come to my house, and stay with me for the night?" suggested Nick. "That way, you can take your mind off your relatives."

"Okay." sniffed Olivia.

Nick then turned to Paul.

"Want to come with me and Olivia over my house?" asked Nick. 

"I'm all set, but thanks for the offer." said Paul.

Olivia was still upset, but glad that Nick was able to let her stay at his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

Nick lived within walking distance from Norwood Central, so they walked together to Nick's house.

When they arrived, Olivia was amazed at how nice Nick's house looked.

"Did your parents buy this house for you?" asked Olivia.

"Uh, no." replied Nick. "I bought this house at auction."

"Oh. I see."

"Shall we go in?" asked Nick.

Olivia was a bit nervous about stepping into Nick's house, but she didn't want to make Nick upset, so she went in with him.

Sooner than later, Olivia felt more comfortable inside Nick's house.

"Want something to eat or drink?" asked Nick.

"I'm all set with eating, but you know what I really want to drink right now?"

"What?"

"A nice glass of fancy red wine."

"Whoa." said Nick. "I don't do any of that."

"You don't drink?"

"I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs." said Nick. "I want to stay healthy."

"That's good." said Olivia. "Doing drugs is a nasty habit."

"What do you want to drink then?" 

"Got any seltzer water?" 

"Lucky you. I have one bottle left. Caitlin is bringing some more over later."

"Who's Caitlin?"

"My best friend." said Nick.

"Your best friend is a girl?"

"Yep."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Better go see who that is." said Nick.

Nick went to the door, and it just so happened that Caitlin was at the door.

"What's up BFF?" 

"Not much. I brought over the seltzer water." said Caitlin.

"Good. I want you to meet someone."

They went into the house.

Olivia was drinking her seltzer water in the kitchen when Nick and Caitlin came in.

"Olivia, this is my friend Caitlin." introduced Nick.

"Hi, I'm Olivia."

Caitlin was a bit concerned.

"She looks a bit old for you to be hanging around with." said Caitlin.

"Why? She's just visiting."

"Is she a family friend?"

"No. She works for the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"How the hell do you know someone in the NYPD?"

"We met at South Station." explained Nick. "She's staying here because her family members couldn't make it."

"You can't invite strangers into your house!" protested Caitlin. "Ever imagine if they were a murderer?" 

"Relax." said Olivia. "I'm not a murderer. I'm a police officer."

"Aren't police officers supposed to protect people?" asked Caitlin.

"I do." said Nick.

Caitlin stared weirdly at Nick.

"Let's change topics." suggested Nick. "How about we play a game of cards?" 

"Sounds good to me." said Olivia.

And so the three began to play a friendly game of cards.

 **MONDAY: THREE DAYS LATER**

Monday morning was clear and bright, and Nick was preparing for another day at the "school on the hill"

Olivia was watching the news on television when Nick came in.

"You coming?" asked Nick.

"Coming where?"

"School. I don't want to leave you here by yourself for several hours."

Olivia stopped to think for a moment.

"I think I'm fine staying here by myself." said Olivia.

Nick didn't think that it was a good idea to leave Olivia by myself.

"I have a friend in my PLC classroom who loves police officers." said Nick. "It would make his day if you came with me."

Olivia thought again.

"Okay." she said with a bit of a sigh. "But are we walking?" 

"We sure are. It's a bit of a walk, so if we leave now, I can make it on time for _Update_. 

"What's _Update_?" asked Olivia.

"Our school newscast. I anchor."

"That's like... so cool!" exclaimed Olivia. "We never had that when I was in high school."

Olivia was really excited to be visiting Nick's high school.

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far! Please leave a review, it would highly be appreciated. :-)**

 **A shout-out to Olivia E. Bensler for her kind reviews on the first few chapters of this story. Hope you are enjoying this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

When Nick and Olivia arrived at the "school on the hill" Olivia was amazed of how nice the school looked.

"It's state of the art." explained Nick. "They tore down the original building to build this amazing structure."

"Did the original school look like this?" asked Olivia.

"It sure did. This school is a bit smaller, but the original school was much bigger. Shall we take a look from the inside?"

"Sure." said Olivia. "Besides, it's your school."

Inside, Principal Bourn was pleased to see Nick.

"Good morning Nick." said Principal Bourn. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Olivia Benson." introduced Olivia. "I work for the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." said Principal Bourn as he shook Olivia hand. "And thank you for protecting the people of New York City."

"It's my pleasure." said Olivia.

"We better get going Olivia." said Nick, "or else I won't be able to anchor _Update_."

"Sounds good!"

After _Update_ , Olivia was eager to tour the school some more.

But Nick wanted to introduce her to his PLC teacher, Mr Stamides.

"Can't we tour the school first?" asked Olivia.

"They might go to the walking track above the gym for a little bit." explained Nick, "so if they do, I'll take you on a tour around the school."

"What about your friend Alex? Didn't you say he loves police officers?"

"He might be at his locker."

"I'm over here!" called a voice, who happened to be Alex.

"Alex, come here for a second." called Nick. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Alex raced over to see Nick

"Who?" asked Alex.

"This is Olivia Benson. She works for the New York City Police Department."

"The NYPD?"

"Yep." said Nick. "Olivia is a police officer."

"Then where's your badge?"

Olivia pulled out her badge, and showed it to Alex.

While Olivia was showing Alex her police badge, Mr Stamides came out to see Nick.

"Can you come in here and organize your belongings?" he said. "It's really looking like a clutter."

"Okay." said Nick. "Are you guys going up to the track?"

"Yes we are."

"Perfect. Take Olivia with you."

"Who's Olivia?"

"She's a friend of mine visiting from New York City." explained Nick. "She works for the NYPD."

Then, Olivia and Alex came over.

"Alex, we're heading to the track." said Mr Stamides. "Nick is going to do some organzing with me, and then he can join you at the track."

"Can Olivia come to the track with us?" asked Alex.

"It's up to Nick." said Mr Stamides.

"I don't mind." said Nick.

Alex was excited.

Later that afternoon, Nick and Olivia decided to take a walk around Nick's neighborhood.

"You were right." said Olivia. "Alex does like police officers. We really bonded well today."

"That's good." said Nick.

"And, Mr Stamides invited me back tomorrow."

"You earned it." said Nick.

Then, Olivia noticed some words spray-painted on a house in big bold letters, which read **NCB**

"Hey Nick, come check this out."

"What is it Olivia?"

"These words must mean something."

"NCB? I have no clue what that means." said Nick. "It's probably some random type of graffiti."

"Whoa." said Olivia. "You don't just see random graffiti spray-painted on street buildings."

"Forget about it Olivia." said Nick calm but strict. "Let's just head back to my place." 

And that's exactly what they did.

But what they didn't know was that **NCB** stood for the Norwood Coke Boys, a very dangerous gang that had been lurking around the area.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review. :-)**

Next morning, Olivia woke up early, eager to get back to the "school on the hill"

However, it was a Tuesday, and on Tuesday's, Nick had work-study at Shaws, a supermarket in the center of town.

"Am I going with you to school today again?" asked Olivia.

"I have work-study today." said Nick.

"What's work-study?"

"It's when you work during school hours." explained Nick. "I clean shelves at a local supermarket called Shaws."

"That seems hard."

"Actually, it really isn't. It's quite easy."

"I see." said Olivia.

Before Nick left for work-study, he went to Mr Stamides's room to see Alex.

Olivia was helping Alex read _The Giver_ when Nick came in.

"Heading to work Nick?" asked Mr Stamides.

"Sure am." replied Nick, "after I check on Olivia and Alex."

Nick went over to the round table where Olivia and Alex were sitting.

"You guys need anything from Shaws?"

"A newspaper. Preferably the _New York Post_." said Olivia.

"Get me either the _Globe_ or the _Herald_." said Alex.

"Will do." said Nick, and he left for work.

Around 1:30, Nick returned for work.

Olivia and Alex were drawing with markers in Mr Stamides's room when Nick came over.

"Here's the _Post_ for Olivia, and a _Herald_ for Alex. The _Globe_ sold like hotcakes today."

"Thank you Nick." said Alex.

Olivia wanted to look at the _Post_ , but Alex was already looking at it.

"Hey Alex, do you mind if you looked at the _Herald_ first?" asked Olivia. "I'm from New York, and I want to see if anything got into the news that involved the Special Victims Unit."

"Sure." said Alex, and he handed Olivia over the _Post_.

Nick smiled. He knew Olivia and Alex were bonding well.

That night, Nick's friends were coming over for dinner.

While Nick was busy cooking dinner for everyone, Olivia was vacuuming the rug.

"You don't have to vacuum if you don't want too." said Nick. "As soon as I'm done grilling these burgers, I'll take over.

"It's fine. I got it." said Olivia.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get the door Olivia?" called Nick.

"Already on it!"

Caitlin was at the door, and was surprised to see Olivia.

"Why are you still here?" asked Caitlin sternly.

Olivia didn't know what to say.

Nick came downstairs.

"Come in Caitlin." said Nick.

Caitlin went into the house.

Katie and Lauren arrived a while later, and everyone sat down for dinner.

Caitlin meanwhile, wanted to know the truth about Nick and Olivia.

"So... are you guys really dating?" asked Nick.

"Uh, no." said Olivia.

"Then why are you with Nick then?"

Silence fell.

"Come on Nick" said Lauren. "Tell us."

Finally, Nick spoke in.

"Okay. I met Olivia in Boston when me and Paul visited there last week. Paul and I gave her a ride to Norwood, and then she found her relatives couldn't make it. That's why she's staying with me."

"I rest my case then." said Caitlin.

"Did you guys hear about the Norwood Coke Boys?" interrupted Katie. "I heard they're up to no good again."

Suddenly, Olivia remembered something.

"That's it!" exclaimed Olivia. "That's what **NCB** must stand for!"

"Is she a cop?" whispered Lauren to Nick.

"Works for the NYPD Special Victims Unit." replied Nick.

Lauren turned to Olivia.

"You must have the best job in the world." she said. "My dad is a cop here in Norwood too."

"Nice." said Olivia.

The rest of dinner went smoothly for everything.

But late that evening, the Coke Boys, like Katie had said at dinner, were up to no good.

They were walking down Nick's street, spray-painting **NCB** on windows.

Soon, they came to Nick's house.

Ricardo, the gang leader, turned to his fellow Coke Boys.

"Here's the house of the most retarded person in Norwood." he said. "The retard has been living here by himself for four years now, since his wimpy parents threw him on the street."

"So what we going to do?" asked Felepo, one of the gang members.

"We are going to bury this house so that we can run the retard right out of town!"

And so, the Coke Boys began spray-painting all over Nick's house.

When they finished, they heard police sirens in the distance.

"Run for it!" shouted Ricardo.

The Coke Boys ran off in the distance, but the damage had already been done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

When Nick woke up the next morning, he went to the window, and was surprised to see news crews from Channels 4, 5, 7, 10, 25 and NECN outside his house.

"Wow." said Nick. "Something really bad must have happened over night for all these news-crews to be here."

Olivia had just woke up, and went over to see Nick.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't know, but all the news-crews are outside." replied Nick.

"Let's go outside and see what happened." suggested Olivia.

As soon as Nick went outside, the news-crews began racing over to Nick.

"Do you anything about these Coke Boys?" shouted the news-reporters.

"No, why?" replied Nick.

"Because they vandalized every house on Willow Street." explained the news-reporters. "Your house suffered the most damage." 

Nick turned back towards the house, and was shocked by what he saw.

The entire house was covered in black **NCB** graffiti, and the garage doors had been broken into.

Nick was shocked.

"Is the back of the house like this too?" 

He went over to the back of the house, and then, he saw it.

It was the word **RETARD** printed in huge, black letters.

When Nick saw this, he nearly started crying.

He ran back over to Olivia.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They did it."

"What did they do?"

Nick took Olivia to the back of the house.

"Why would they do this to me?" sniffed Nick.

Clearly, Olivia could see Nick was upset.

"It's going to be alright Nick." said Olivia.

Olivia hugged Nick, who was now sobbing.

"Why would they write that awful word?" sobbed Nick.

Even though Nick was upset, he managed to pluck enough courage to go to school that day.

Right before lunch, Mr Cormier brought Nick to his office.

Olivia tagged along too.

But Nick became panic-stricken when he saw Chief Brooks in Mr Cormier's office.

"Nothing to worry about Nick. Have a seat." said Mr Cormier.

Nick sat down, but was still nervous.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" asked Mr Cormier.

Silence fell.

"It's alright Nick, you aren't in any trouble. We just want to know what happened last night."

"Okay. Those Norwood Coke Boys spray-painted my house and demolished my garage."

"What did they spray-paint?"

"Their initials, and they wrote the word "retard" on the back of my house."

"Did you get a glance at them?" asked Chief Brooks.

"Not at all sir. It must have happened late at night when I was asleep. And why are you asking me these questions anyway? Didn't you guys know it was all over the news this morning?"

"We know that." said Mr Cormier, "but the reason I sent you down here, is because I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to take some time off from school to assist the Norwood Police Department in capturing the Coke Boys?"

Nick stopped to think for a moment.

"Can I talk to my friend Olivia about it?" asked Nick.

"Sure." said Mr Cormier.

Nick turned to Olivia.

"What should I do?" he whispered.

"I think it would be best to assist the officers." said Olivia.

"Can you help too?" asked Nick.

"Ask them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." 

Nick had made his decision.

"My friend Olivia is a New York City police officer, and if you allow me and her to work together, I would be more than willing to assist the police in capturing the Coke Boys."

"I think that's a perfect idea to have you and Olivia work together." said Mr Cormier. "What do you think Chief Brooks?"

"I agree." said Chief Brooks. "Both of you report to the police station at 9am tomorrow so we can get this investigation under way. If anything comes up tonight, call the police station."

"Sounds good!" said Nick.

That evening, Nick and Olivia walked down Willow Street, looking at the damanges done by the Coke Boys.

"I can't believe those Coke Boys would write that awful word on the back of my house." said Nick. "It's just insulting!"

"Why is it insulting?" asked Nick.

"Because I'm autistic."

Olivia was surprised to hear this.

"I didn't know you were autistic." said Olivia.

"I've had autism since I was 18 months old."

Olivia felt sad that Nick had autism, but he and Nick were confident that by working together, the Coke Boys would soon be captured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

At 9:00am the next morning, Nick and Olivia arrived at the Norwood Police Station.

Chief Brooks greeted them, and brought them to a special conference room.

"Have a seat guys." he said.

Nick and Olivia sat down.

"Well, we have good news for you, and bad news for you." said Chief Brooks. "The good news, is that the Coke Boys were spotted by an overnight officer last night."

Nick and Olivia glared.

"The bad news, is that they ran off before capture."

"Where were they spotted?" asked Nick.

"South Norwood. Better known as the Flats."

"That's where my parents live." sighed Nick. "I really don't want to go down the Flats."

"Why not?" asked Olivia.

"Because I don't want my parents to see me."

"I'll give you a pair of sunglasses." said Olivia, "so no one will recognize you."

Nick felt good now.

Chief Brooks continued.

"They reportedly robbed both laundromats in South Norwood. Both are on Washington Street. One's called Ace Coin Laundry, and the other one is called South Norwood Laundromat and Dry Cleaning."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Nick.

"We'll let you borrow the squad car." said Chief Brooks. "Who's driving."

"I will." said Olivia, "but Nick will tell me where to drive."

"Sounds good." said Chief Brooks as he handed Nick and Olivia walkie-talkies.

"These are for you to dictate any information you learn to me."

"Are we set then?" asked Nick.

"You sure are. Remember, radio me in if you get any new leads. Try to be back by lunch time."

"Got it." said Olivia as she and Nick set off.

 **ACE COIN LAUNDRY**

When Nick and Olivia arrived at the Ace Coin Laundromat, Dave, the owner of not just the laundromat, but the entire building, was in a panic.

"Are you the cops?" asked Dave.

"We're not really cops, but we're assisting the police." said Nick. "My name is Nick, and this is my partner Olivia. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Follow me over here." said Dave, and the two followed Dave over to the dryers.

The money drawers on all the dryers had been taken, and some of the dryers were smashed.

"Wow." said Olivia. "They did more damage than you think."

"You don't know that these dryers were installed just two days ago. Do you realize how much I paid for these dryers? And do you realize how much it's going to cost to have these dryers replaced?"

"How much money did they take out?" asked Olivia.

"All of it. Thankfully, they didn't take any money from the washers or the coin machine, but look over here at the wall."

They went to the wall, which had **NCB** spray-painted all over it.

"If you think this is surprising, take a look at this." said Dave.

In the center of the wall, it read...

 **YOU CAN CRACK BUT YOU CAN'T WHACK US**

"Drug reference." said Olivia. "The Coke Boys must be slang for cocaine."

"Do you have any security cameras in here?" asked Nick.

"You're going to hate me for saying this, but I have absolutely no security cameras on the premises."

Nick and Olivia were stunned.

"How did you find out that the laundromat got robbed then?" asked Nick.

"The man who unlocks the door at 5:00am notified me. Thing is, he lives in Brookline."

"Was the place next door, or any of the apartments robbed?"

"As far as I know, no." said Dave.

"Thanks a lot." said Olivia, and they left.

"That guy has no security cameras?" wondered Nick. "No wonder he didn't find out 'till late."

"He'll probably end up getting some now." replied Olivia. "Now, off to the other laundromat."

"After I get a coffee." said Nick. "There's a really good coffee and bagel shop right over there."

"Okay." said Olivia. "I really could use a coffee right now."

 **SOUTH NORWOOD LAUNDROMAT AND DRY CLEANING**

 **45 MINUTES LATER**

Nick and Olivia walked into the South Norwood Laundromat, but nobody was at the front desk.

"Hello?" called Olivia. "Is anyone back there?"

They waited and waited, but nobody came.

Just then, a black man who was chewing gum came over.

"They only work here on weekends." he said.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened here last night with the Coke Boys?" asked Olivia.

"Those darn Coke Boys are always up to no good in my part of the neighborhood." said the man. "Heard about the graffiti attack on Willow Street the other night from the news, but I didn't know they came here last night."

"Thanks for the info." said Olivia.

Nick came over to Olivia.

"From what I see, I don't see any damage, but there are cameras here." he said. "Let's head back to the police station, and tell Chief Brooks what we know."

"I'll leave a note with the police contact information for the owners." said Olivia.

Nick went back to the squad car, while Olivia wrote the note.

 **Hope you all are enjoying this story! Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

"Why doesn't the Ace Laundromat have any security cameras?" wondered Olivia.

"Don't know." replied Nick. "Worse, we have no information at all to report to Chief Brooks."

"Hopefully, he might have something." said Olivia

They got into the squad car, and drove back to the police station.

 **NORWOOD POLICE STATION**

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

"What do you mean you have no info?" asked Chief Brooks with concern. "Did you go to the places?"

"We did." said Nick. "Dave at the Ace Coin Laundry didn't tell us much, and there was nobody at the South Norwood Laundromat to assist us."

Chief Brooks sighed.

"You guys need to work better, or else the Coke Boys won't be captured."

Just then, a female officer walked in.

"Chief, the Walpole PD needs assistance. Reports state that a gang broke into the 7-11 in Walpole Center. Reportedly it's the Coke Boys."

Chief Brooks turned to Nick and Olivia.

"Will you guys go down there and assist the Walpole Police?"

"We will." said Nick.

 **7/11 CONVENINCE MART: WALPOLE CENTER**

Raji, the Indian owner of the convenience store, was talking to two Walpole PD officers when Nick and Olivia walked in.

"Excuse me guys, but I'm Olivia. I'm an NYPD officer, and me and my partner Nick are assisting the Norwood Police in capturing the Coke Boys. Know any details?"

"We really don't need any assistance." said one of the Walpole PD officers. "Especially out-of-state help. Please leave, we need to speak to the owner."

And Nick and Olivia did, but they were embarrased.

"Now what?" wondered Nick. "They're refusing to give us any information." 

"Maybe an eyewitness knows something." said Olivia.

Then, they saw a man wearing a 7/11 uniform.

"Let's ask that guy." said Nick.

They walked over to the man, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me sir." said Nick. "Do you know anything about the Coke Boys?"

"I sure do." said the man. "They broke in here about 9:45 this morning."

"Did they steal anything?"

"They sure did. Stole two whole cartons of Marlboro cigarettes, a bunch of Mark-Tens, about $125 in the cash register, and three 2-liters of Coke."

Nick and Olivia was amazed by what they were hearing.

"Were they carrying any weapons?" asked Olivia.

"One guy held Raji hostage at gunpoint, and I got held at knife-point. So they do have weapons."

"What do they look like?"

"I can say that they are all black. They stated that they came from Dorchester."

"No wonder they're all screwed up. Dorchester is where most of the gangs originate. It's the most dangerous city in Massachusetts."

"How old do you think they are, and how many of them were there?" asked Olivia.

"They aren't in high school, I know that. I figure maybe they're in their early 20's. And there was five of them. Four of them were involved, the other guy stood outside."

"Thank you so much for this information. We really appreciate it."

"Glad I could help." said the man, and he went back to smoking his cigarette."

"Let's walk around Walpole Center." suggested Nick.

"Good idea." said Olivia.

The two walked around Walpole Center, but suddenly, Olivia noticed a shirtless black man listening to music through his I-Phone.

"He might know something." said Nick. "Let's ask him."

Olivia walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm assisting the Norwood Police Department."

The black man stared at Olivia.

"Whoa lady. What the hell do you want? I'm doing nothing illegally."

"We want to ask you a question. Do you know anything about the Coke Boys?"

"Heck yeah! They robbed the 7/11 earlier. I was down there when it happened."

"Let me ask you this. You aren't one of them, are you?"

"Hell no! Walpole is one of the safest towns in Massachusetts. I may be black, but I would never do anything like that."

"Thank you." said Olivia.

"Well, we got something." said Nick. "Shall we head back to the police station?"

"Yes." said Olivia. "I'm sure Chief Brooks will be pleased we got some information."

And so Nick and Olivia got into the squad car once more, and drove back to the police station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

Back at the police station, Chief Brooks was still disappointed at Nick and Olivia because they still had very little information.

"It's good you found out that the Coke Boys are black, but we need more information." he said strictly. "And you and Olivia need to stop goofing off and work harder, so this case can be closed."

"They are carrying weapons." said Nick. "Guns and knifes."

"And they are originally from Dorchester." added in Olivia.

Chief Brooks glanced.

"Well, that's some good information then." he said. "Nice recovery guys."

"Now what?" asked Nick.

"You guys go home and get some rest. I expect you to be here at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"We will." said Nick.

That night, a heavy rain storm came through Norwood. The rain was coming down in buckets, and the wind gusts were increasing.

Nick and Olivia were watching the rain out the window.

"I don't understand while Chief Brooks is being so strict on us." thought Olivia.

"He just wants those Coke Boys captured." replied Nick.

Nick then yawned.

"I better get some sleep." said Nick, "or I won't have enough energy to solve this case."

"Okay." said Olivia. "Have a good night. I'm downstairs if you need me."

Nick then went up to bed.

But around 1:00am, Nick heard a crackle coming through the two-way radio Chief Brooks had assigned him.

"This is Chief Brooks calling." he said over the two-way. "You there?"

Nick was tired, but he picked up the radio.

"Nick here. What is it?"

"I know it's late, but there's been a sighting of the Coke Boys over on Maple Street. Please come at once."

"I'll be right there." said Nick.

Really, Nick wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn't want to make Chief Brooks mad, so he went downstairs to get Olivia.

"Come on Olivia." said Nick. "We got a Coke Boys sighting."

Olivia was lying on the couch, watching _"Nightline"_.

"Well, are you coming or what?'

Olivia sighed, then got up.

 **MAPLE STREET**

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

When Nick and Olivia arrived, Chief Brooks was waiting for them.

"Good thing you guys came." he said. "Lots of damages."

Nick and Olivia looked around Maple Street.

Like Willow Street a few nights prior, Maple Street was completely covered in Coke Boys graffiti.

But then, a loud gunshot was heard from the distance, followed by a scream.

"What the heck was that?" wondered Olivia.

Another gunshot soon followed.

"That might be the Coke Boys!" said Nick.

They jumped into the squad car, lit up the sirens, and began driving.

Then, they saw them heading onto Nahatan Street.

The cruise car came to a stop in front of the D&G Deli.

"Stay in the car 'till I tell you to come out." said Chief Brooks.

Chief Brooks ran out of the car.

" **PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"** he shouted.

The Coke Boys knew that they were trapped.

Soon, multiple police cars came.

But the Coke Boys were going to pull a risky, but naughty move.

Ricardo, the gang leader, aimed his gun.

" **DROP THE GUN!"**

Moments later, Chief Brooks ran over, and tacked Ricardo to the ground.

While this was going on, the other Coke Boys fled on foot.

Chief Brooks put the cuffs on Ricardo.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law."

Ricardo was sweating, but furious.

"You bastards may have got me, but trust me, you're going to pay the price." said Ricardo.

Nick and Olivia were watching everything from the squad car.

Chief Brooks came over.

"Officer Glaser will give you guys a ride back." he said. "See you guys at 9:00am. Thanks for assisting tonight."

"Not a problem at all." said Nick.

Officer Glaser assisted Nick and Olivia over to his car, while Chief Brooks threw Ricardo in the back of his car.

"Well." said Olivia. "At least the leader of the Coke Boys has been captured."

"But what about the other four?" asked Nick.

"They'll be captured too." said Officer Glaser. "Tomorrow, a warrant goes out for the other four."

Nick and Olivia were confident that the remainder of the Coke Boys were going to get captured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

Next morning, Olivia and Nick watched the news, but to their surprise, there was nothing about the Coke Boys.

"This is surprising." said Nick. "Why wouldn't the Coke Boys be on the news?

"I'm not surprised at all." replied Olivia. "Some news isn't worth reporting."

"I know that, but Norwood doesn't have a daily paper, so many won't know about one of the Coke Boys being captured, unless they have social media."

"I see." said Olivia.

 **NORWOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 **8:45AM**

Olivia and Nick arrived early to the police department.

Chief Brooks brought them to the conference room.

"Last night, we managed to capture the leader of the Coke Boys." said Chief Brooks. "But, our mission is not done yet. Three of them are still on the loose. They are considered armed and dangerous, and a warrant has already been placed for their arrest. Let's hope they are captured soon." 

Nick and Olivia were confident.

"I want one of you to go around town and hang these posters on every corner." continued Chief Brooks. "It's very important that the public knows about the Coke Boys."

"What's the other thing?" asked Olivia.

"Questioning Ricardo." said Chief Brooks.

"I'll go around town and hang the posters." said Nick. "I'm not good with questioning other people."

"Sounds good." said Olivia. "Will you back here for lunch?"

"Sure will be." replied Nick, and he took off.

 **NORWOOD CENTER**

 **9:30AM**

Nick was hanging **WANTED** posters all across town.

Suddenly, he noticed a Hispanic female crying on a bench.

He went over to see what was the matter.

"Everything alright ma'am?" asked Nick.

"My son! Give me back my son!" cried the lady. "He got arrested last night! He's an innocent man!"

Nick knew that the lady crying had to be Ricardo's mom, but he didn't want to tell that her son was arrested for being part of the Coke Boys."

"Can you tell me a little bit about your son?" asked Nick.

"He's only 19! He doesn't deserve to go to jail so young! I didn't know he was hanging around with those nasty black men!"

Nick was listening, but now, he had to explain the truth to why Ricardo was arrested.

"He was part of the Coke Boys. The other three are wanted for immediate arrest."

The lady was horrified to hear this.

Nick handed one of the posters over to her.

"Why would you do this Ricardo?!" she shouted. 

"Relax ma'am." said Nick. "Now, do you happen to know any information about these Coke Boys?"

The lady stopped to think for a moment.

"All I know is that Ricardo left about 9:30 last night. Told me that he was going out with his _"crew"_ and would be back in the morning."

"Did the officers contact you last night about Ricardo?" asked Nick.

"They sure did. Woke me up out of my sleep at 4:30am. I was so upset, that I couldn't go to sleep!"

"Thank you ma'am." said Nick. "That's all I have to ask you for now? If you have any questions or concerns, call the police department."

Nick left, and went back to hanging up the **WANTED** posters.

 **NORWOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

 **10:15AM**

Olivia was waiting for Chief Brooks and Ricardo to come in to be questioned.

In no time, Ricardo was brought in by Chief Brooks, still in handcuffs.

He sat down, and Chief Brooks took a seat in the center of the room.

Olivia began to speak.

"Can you tell me why you're here?"

Ricardo didn't say a word.

In fact, Ricardo didn't say a word, for a long time.

As time went on, things remained silent.

Chief Brooks then spoke up.

"Ricardo, you should know why you're here. You were part of a gang, you've worked with them to commit crimes. Why would you do that?"

Finally, Ricardo spoke.

"They forced me in." he sighed. "They threatened to murder me if I didn't join their group."

"So why did you join?"

"Cause I didn't want my life to end so young. I thought they were going to just be doing drugs, but I didn't know that they were going to cause trouble."

"Where did you meet them?"

"Dorchester. My brother lives down there. I was walking to Dudley Station, when I happened to have a run in with Bruce, who was the leader of the Coke Boys at the time."

"And what did he ask you?"

"To join the group. He said if I didn't, he stab me."

"I see." said Chief Brooks. "Well, I think we have done enough questioning for now, thank you for you time."

Chief Brooks then escorted Ricardo back to his cell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

Like he promised, Nick returned at lunchtime.

Olivia was waiting for him.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"Not much." sighed Olivia. "You know, I could go for a beer right now. Know any good bars around here?"

Nick stared weirdly at Olivia.

"I don't drink Olivia, but I do know a bar down the street here."

"Perfect!" said Olivia.

 **IRISH HEAVEN**

 **12:40PM**

Nick and Olivia walked into to the Irish Heaven, a small little bar in the middle of nowhere.

Julia was the bartender, and there was one older man playing Keno when they walked in.

"What are you getting?" asked Olivia.

"I'm just getting a soda." said Nick. "Let me guess, you're getting a beer."

"Sure am. A couple of Bud Lights should do me good."

"Whoa." said Nick. "You're not getting a couple of beers. One beer, and that's it. I don't want you getting drunk."

"I'm not going to get drunk. Besides, we're walking back anyways."

"One beer, that's it." said Nick strictly.

Julia, the bartender came over.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Can I have a Bud Light?" asked Olivia.

"Sure thing." said Julia. "What would your boyfriend like?"

"Uh, we aren't dating." said Nick. "She's visiting from New York City. She's a cop."

"Really?" asked Julia. "That's so awesome!"

"I work for the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD." explained Olivia.

Julia was amazed.

"I'll have a soda." said Nick.

"Pepsi fine?"

"Not at all."

Julia made the drinks.

"Hey, can you turn the local news on?" asked Nick. "I don't know why bias CNN is on every TV."

"You must be a FOX News guy I suppose."

"Sure am." laughed Nick.

Julia went to the DirecTV receiver, and put on the NBC Boston news.

"Is this good for you?" she asked.

"Perfect!" said Nick.

Nick turned to the TV while drinking his soda.

Suddenly, a breaking news report came on.

"Breaking news." said Nick to Olivia. "Look at the TV."

The breaking news was stunning and surprising to the two.

A shooting had occurred in Dorchester, and it was done by a gang.

When the news went to commercial, Nick turned to Olivia.

"We need to go tell Chief Brooks." said Nick. "This could be serious."

"I don't think the Coke Boys would be involved with this." replied Olivia

"They might be."

 **NORWOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT**

 **2:00PM**

Chief Brooks called the Dorchester district of the Boston Police Department after hearing the news of the shooting from Nick and Olivia.

When he returned, he broke the news to Nick and Olivia.

"You guys may be right about the Coke Boys being involved in the shooting in Dorchester." said Chief Brooks. "I think it's best you guys head down to Dorchester and meet up with Officer Connolly. He shall be able to assist you guys."

Nick didn't think this was a good idea at all.

"Dorchester is very dangerous." said Nick. "It's very risky even taking a walk down the street."

Chief Brooks sighed.

"It will be fine." he said. "I know you guys can do it."

 **FOREST HILLS MBTA STATION**

 **JAMAICA PLAIN**

 **3:15PM**

Nick and Olivia hopped the 34E MBTA bus from Norwood Center, and took it to Forest Hills, a big MBTA station located in Jamaica Plain, a suburb of Boston.

From there, Nick and Olivia didn't know what to do next.

Thankfully, a MBTA Transit Police officer knew the way to the Dorchester Police Station.

"My best and safe option would be to take the 19 bus to Dudley, and then connect to the 23 bus from Dudley. Get off the bus at the Wheatland Ave stop, and then walk from there. The walk is a bit long, but manageable."

"Thank you so much." said Nick.

They went inside the station, and headed downstairs to the lower bus terminal, where they would catch the 19 bus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

Nick and Olivia were downstairs at the lower bus terminal, waiting for the 19 bus to Dudley Station.

However, most of the people were staring weirdly at Nick and Olivia.

"They must think we're cops or something." whispered Olivia to Nick.

"Hey you!" shouted a black man.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Nick.

"Yeah I am! Got a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke, and she doesn't smoke either." said Nick.

The black man stared at Nick, then walked away.

Just then, the bus arrived.

But however, many people, mostly Hispanic jammed the bus.

"Shoot!" said Nick. "We'll never get a seat now."

When they finally got on board, a older Hispanic woman bumped into Nick, then yelled at him.

Nick didn't care, even though they had to stand up the entire trip.

When they arrived at Dudley, the 23 bus was waiting.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Nick. "The bus is already here."

Olivia had been talking on her cell phone the entire trip in, and continued to talk all the way until they arrived at the Dorchester Police Station.

 **DORCHESTER POLICE STATION**

 **5:30PM**

Officer Connolly greeted Nick and Olivia and brought them into the conference room.

"What seems to be the issue?" asked Officer Connolly.

"Well, we have an issue going on in Norwood with a gang that just so happens to be from Dorchester." explained Nick.

"What's the name of the group?" asked Officer Connolly.

"The Coke Boys." said Olivia. "They've been causing a lot of trouble, especially in Norwood."

"Why would they be called the Coke Boys?" wondered Officer Connolly. "That seems like a silly name for a gang?"

Just then, Olivia remembered something from a while before.

"Coke is usually a slang for cocaine. That must be where they got the name from."

"I see." said Officer Connolly. "Well then, I'm going to let you guys go, but please feel free to contact me if any new information breaks."

He handed Nick and Olivia business cards.

"Thanks a lot." said Nick.

"No problem. Please get home safely."

"We will!" said Olivia, and the two headed back to the bus stop.

The two didn't arrive home 'till late.

"I'm heading to bed." said Nick as soon as they entered. "I'm really tired."

"Don't you want to watch a good movie or TV show?" asked Olivia.

"No, I'm really tired." said Nick. "Night Olivia."

"Night Nick." replied Olivia.

Nick went off to bed, and Olivia went to watch TV.

Next morning, Nick overslept.

It was nearing time for the two to head out to work, and Olivia was getting concerned.

So, she went upstairs to Nick's bedroom, and was surprised to see Nick sitting in panic.

"What's wrong Nick?" asked Olivia.

"I've being having negative thoughts." said Nick with panic. "I had a nightmare last night about the Coke Boys killing me."

Olivia was surprised.

"Things are going to be alright." said Olivia.

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"I'm positive."

"You promise me the Coke Boys won't cause me any harm?" asked Nick.

"They won't."

Nick felt better now.

"We better get going." said Olivia, "or else we'll be late for work."

And so the two set off for work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

When Nick and Olivia arrived at the police station, Chief Brooks had good news for them.

"Thanks to a Twitter tip." said Chief Brooks, "Felepo, one of the Coke Boys was captured early last night. That means two out of the four Coke Boys have been captured."

"That's a relief." said Olivia. "Glad a fellow Twitter user was able to locate one of the Coke Boys."

"It's sure good that we have social media tip lines." said Chief Brooks. "Now, we need to focus now on getting the other two Coke Boys into custody."

"What about Ricardo?" asked Nick. "Is he still here?"

"They moved him to Dedham Prison for protection."

Just then, Officer Mahoney entered.

"We got the third Coke Boy." he said "Caught him across the street at the Shaws, and we arrested him no problem."

"That's great news." said Nick. "All we need to know is where that fourth Coke Boy is."

"I think it's best if you both headed to school." said Chief Brooks, "and let the officers handle it. We'll still need your help to catch the lone remaining Coke Boys."

"Sounds good." said Nick, and he and Olivia went off to school.

When they arrived at the "school on the hill" everyone was concerned for Nick.

"I hope you're alright Nick." said Alex. "We've missed you this week."

"I'm totally fine." replied Nick. "Me and Olivia have been working with the cops."

"The cops?"

"Yep. We've been assisting them with tracking down the Norwood Coke Boys. Three out of four have been arrested so far, they're hoping the fourth one turns himself in."

"Let's hope he gets captured soon." said Alex.

Just then, a bunch of students entered Mr Stamides's room.

"Why are all these students here?" asked Nick.

"These are the students from the AP Algebra class. They've came to assist my students in making pies."

"Can I stay?" asked Nick.

"I think you should head to Career Ed." said Mr Stamides. "Olivia can stay and assist Alex, if she wants."

"Count me in." said Olivia. "I would love to help make some pies."

Nick left, and Olivia joined the others in making some pies.

That night, Nick and Olivia ate some leftovers that Mr Stamides had given Nick.

"It was really fun making the pies today." said Olivia. "Alex did a fantastic job making them."

"I'm not focusing on the pies." said Nick. "All I'm focusing on, is catching the lone Coke Boy remaining."

"The police will catch him." assured Olivia. "I'm confident."

"But what if they don't?"

Olivia put her arm on Nick.

"Things are going to be just fine. If we didn't help the police, then none of the Coke Boys would have been arrested. Because of our swift work, three out of the four Coke Boys have been captured. We both should be proud for what we've accomplished."

Nick smiled, but he was still nervous.

That night, Nick and Olivia went to bed early, so that they could wake up and watch the sunrise.

But around midnight, a loud crash was heard, which woke Nick up.

Olivia was sound asleep, so Nick tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen.

Then... it happened.

The other Coke Boy had managed to break into Nick's house, and now he was holding Nick hostage.

Finally, he dragged Nick out of the house, and into his white Honda.

Then, he drove off at warp speed.

Olivia on the other hand, was sound asleep, and didn't realize that Nick had been kidnapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14 of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review :-)**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she went upstairs to wake up Nick... only to notice Nick wasn't there.

"That's strange." thought Olivia. "I slept with him last night, maybe he had to do some errands of something."

Olivia went downstairs to the kitchen.

"You there Nick?" called Olivia.

But there was no answer.

Olivia was concerned, so she dialed the police.

"My friend Nick is missing." Olivia told the officer.

Chief Brooks was on the other line. He was surprised.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Chief Brooks.

"I went to bed early, so it was probably around 9 o'clock last night."

"I think you should assist us with finding Nick." said Chief Brooks. "Come down to the station as soon as you can. We'll also notify the state police and the K9 team."

Olivia hung up the phone, and quickly hurried down to the police station.

Meanwhile, Nick had just woken up, and had no clue where he was.

Just then, the lone remaining Coke Boy, who's name was George, came over to Nick.

"Wakey wakey." he said.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Nick with concern.

"You should know where you are." said George sternly. "I kidnapped you last night, remember?"

"Just tell me where I am!" snapped Nick.

"You're still in Norwood, but I'm about to make you an offer that will change your life."

"What's the offer?" asked Nick.

"Either you hand over your Olivia, or I kill you." said George. "The decision is up to you."

Nick gave George a dirty look.

"Look at me straight. As far as I'm concerned, you can rot behind prison bars. You deserve to go to jail."

George didn't like this one bit.

"Either tell me where Olivia is, or you die." said George.

"Do you really want Olivia?" asked Nick.

George aimed his gun at Nick's head.

"Where is she?"

"At my house." said Nick.

"Drive there."

"I don't even have my driver's license!"

" **DRIVE THERE!"** shouted George.

So Nick and George headed out to the white Honda.

"If you're so scared of crashing, sit in the back, and direct me back to your house."

Nick got into the back seat, and directed George to his house.

Meanwhile, back at Nick's house, the local and state police were assisting the K9 unit in searching the area for Nick.

Moments later, a gunshot was heard, and everything stopped.

One of the officers noticed the white Honda.

" **GET OUT THE CAR AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"** shouted several officers as they approached the car.

Meanwhile, in the car, George turned to Nick.

"Don't move. If you move, you die too."

He then tied Nick up, as the officers got closer to the car.

Then, George darted out of the car, and aimed his gun at Olivia.

"I've worked for the NYPD for years, and have never been shot in the line of duty. Don't shoot me. I have a son."

"You've managed to arrest my gang, now I'm going to kill you." said George.

The officers began aiming closer to George.

Moments later, George fired his gun, but was tackled instantly by a state trooper, who placed the cuffs on him.

Thankfully, Olivia had dodged the bullets, but was concerned for Nick.

She raced into the white Honda, and freed Nick.

Then, Olivia hugged Nick.

"You alright Olivia?" asked Nick.

"I'm more concerned about you." replied Olivia.

"I'm fine. We did it. The Coke Boys have been captured and put to a permanent end.

And the two shared a long hug.

 **The heartwarming end will be uploaded tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed the story so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the final chapter of "Sunrise Over the Bay State" Enjoy and please review. :-)**

That night, the police officers treated Nick and Olivia to a nice dinner at the police station.

Chief Brooks spoke to all the officers in attendance

"We must give credit to these two fine people, Nick and Olivia for assisting the Norwood Police in tracking down and capturing the Coke Boys."

This was met by a loud round of applause from all the police officers.

Nick and Olivia felt really good for themselves.

The next day, Nick helped Olivia pack her stuff, as she prepared to head back to New York City, and the Special Victims Unit.

"Are you sure you have to head back so soon?" asked Nick.

"I need to. I only got a one week vacation. Plus, everyone in the Special Victims Unit misses me."

"I'm sure they do." said Nick.

Just then, there was a honk outside.

"That must be my cab." said Olivia.

Nick took Olivia outside.

"Well Nick." said Olivia. "Thank you for letting me stay at your place. You're a fantastic friend."

"And thank you for protecting the people of NYC." replied Nick, and he went over to hug Olivia.

Then Olivia got into the cab, and the cab drove off.

Nick smiled, knowing that his life was back to normal, now that the Coke Boys were gone for good.

When Olivia returned to work the following Monday, she was greeted by her fellow Special Victims Unit colleagues with applause.

"Well done Benson, well done." said Fin.

"How do you know what happened on my vacation?" asked Olivia.

"It made the Boston Herald." said Amanda. "It even got published in the New York Post."

Olivia was amazed.

"But." said Fin. "I think some people want to see you. Bring them in."

Olivia nearly broke down when she saw her relatives, who came over to hug her.

She felt glad that she was able to spend her vacation doing the thing she loved doing most, solving crime, and she also felt glad that she would be able to spend some time with her relatives.

 **With that, that concludes "Sunrise Over the Bay State"**

 **I have to give a big shoutout to Olivia E. Bensler for reviewing every chapter of my story. I hope to write some more SVU stories in the future, so if you have any ideas, please send me a PM!**


End file.
